creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Peyton
Last year was the year that I last saw Dr. Peyton. Dr. Peyton was a kind man; he always treated me with the utmost respect. Every once in a while I would go to his lab, Dr. Peyton always had all sorts of little gadgets and trinkets in his lab. Sometimes he would let me play with some of them. Whenever I played with whatever new toys he would give me to try out he would always watch me and write on a piece of paper. After a while, whenever I got bored of playing with a certain toy or when Dr. Peyton told me that time was up, he would give me another one to try out. Whenever Dr. Peyton didn't have a new toy for me to play with he would give me a list of all the old ones that I had already played with and told me I could have fun with them. Sometimes when Dr. Peyton wasn't making a new toy he would look through a microscope or through a huge telescope (he would sometimes even let me look through it). Sometimes he would mix different chemicals together. Whenever he would play with different chemicals he would always tell me to stay away from them and sometimes he would even give me a mask to wear. Dr. Peyton was a smart man; he almost always knew how to fix things and he could use math to find where something would end up at in some of his tests. Sometimes other kids would be in his lab either to get a check-up or get a broken arm or leg fixed. Dr. Peyton even knew how to give them artificial body parts for those who needed them. They looked surprisingly real though leave it up to Dr. Peyton to make the best things look real. One day I ended up finding Dr. Peyton's back door, so I went through it. I saw something that you couldn't ever see from the outside of Dr. Peyton's house and it kinda creeped me out a little bit. There was a graveyard through that door. Dr. Peyton must have noticed my shock because he had appeared right behind me and asked if I was ok. He explained that his favorite holiday was Halloween and that he decided to make a little graveyard for Halloween, but he never took it down. Later on that year on Halloween I noticed that the graveyard had one more grave added to it. When I asked Dr. Peyton he explained that every Halloween he would put up one more grave as a sort of tradition. It had been a couple of months after that since the first time I saw her. Her name was Cynthia. She was also a girl about the same age as me. She had walked into Dr. Peyton's office one day, but what had caught my eye about her were her eyes. She had unique eyes, both being the color red. She showed up everyday for a month or two. When I asked Dr. Peyton about her he had told me that she was very sick and that he was doing everything he could to make her feel better. I also asked why her eyes were the color they were. Dr. Peyton said that it was because of a mutation in her genes possible done by what caused her sickness. Whenever she came and was waiting for Dr. Peyton we would talk about many different things. Sometimes I would show her some of Dr. Peyton's gadgets. We had quickly become friends. After about two months she had stopped coming. I asked Dr. Peyton where she was. Dr. Peyton had kneeled down so we were at eye level and had smiled, he told me that she was in a very good place right now and that she would no longer be sick anymore so I didn't need to worry. I felt relieved to hear that she was doing better. One day when I had woken up I had noticed that I couldn't see out of my right eye. It turned out that I went blind in my right eye possibly due to a disease that ran through my family, Glaucoma. When I had shown up at Dr. Peyton's that day he had noticed I wasn't acting too happy. He asked me what was wrong and I told him that I could no longer see out of my right eye. Dr. Peyton looked sad for a moment, but then he said that he might be able to help. He asked me if I wanted to see again out of my eye, I said yes. Dr. Peyton then told me to drink something so I could go to sleep, because he didn't want me to feel any pain when he fixed my eye. When I woke up I saw Dr. Peyton smiling at me. Dr. Peyton had asked if I was in any kind of pain, I said no. "Good", he smiled. Dr. Peyton had explained to me that he had fixed my eye, but it would take a long time to heal so I was not allowed to take off the bandages around my eye. Every now and then though Dr. Peyton would replace the bandages around my eye with new ones. One day while Dr. Peyton was really busy I had decided to explore. When I was exploring I noticed a door that I had never seen before, so I decided to go through it as it lead very far down to another door. As I walked through the second door I found myself in a dark room with lots of shelves filled with many jars. On the tinted jars were confusing labels such as Ch2O ChO Ch2Oh or Ca10(PO4)6(OH)2. As I explored the room more and more I started smelling something awful I then had came across a skeleton like the ones that were in some science classes or doctor offices, but this skeleton looked so real. I thought to myself nervously, "Leave it up to Dr. Peyton to make the realest things". After seeing that skeleton and exploring the room more I just started feeling kinda creeped out and very sick. I decided not to mention seeing that room to anyone, not even Dr. Peyton. As the years flew by and I was now twelve, there came a day when I went to visit Dr. Peyton. When I had gotten to Dr. Peyton's lab I saw two guys in black suits with sunglasses and hats on standing outside Dr. Peyton's door knocking. I had decided to hide behind a bush as Dr. Peyton made his way to the door and opened it. When Dr. Peyton had opened the door the two guys had pulled something out of the inside of their suits and pushed their way inside. I could hear things being thrown around from inside. When the two guys had came out they had Dr. Peyton in handcuffs and put him in the back of their black car. That was the last time that saw Dr. Peyton. A couple of months later I decided to see Dr. Peyton's now abandoned lab. As I made my ways inside I saw a lot of things broken and thrown around. I had went to check the graves for the last time. As I had went through the door leading to the graves I noticed something I didn't notice the first time I saw the graves when I was seven. Each grave had a individual name on it. As I looked at each and every grave I saw one with the name Cynthia Redbell on it, I had enough and went home. When I got home I thought to myself, "It's around the time Dr. Peyton told me that my eye would be fully recovered." I had then made my way to the bathroom mirror and removed the bandages. My eye was the color red, just like Cynthia's. Category:Science Category:Videos